User talk:Dark Traveler
All you need to do is click on the add video button and that's it! If the problem persists, leave the link to the video (without any markups) in where you want it to be and notify me. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 05:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: What did you do? I didnt categorize it that way. I don't who did. Sorry. Well, the Evil! category applies to anyone or anything that is of evil nature. That's really it. And you don't have to request categories for it to be added. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!]]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 04:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah. '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 03:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message on A New Journey talk page Universal War I? Uhhh, no. Your thinking about Star Wars. The Empire and the Rebellion. That story is based on the Force Unleashed Project, the story between Episodes III and IV. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 01:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC)' Video Game Fanon Wiki If you like video games or have a video game idea then the Video Game Fanon Wiki is a perfect place for you. MarioPhineas76 (talk)﻿ Re: Isculla Pic I might be able to, but I'm not sure. The admins are thinking of banning all edited pics. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Time Is Nearing I'll upload the picture, but it can't be an edited Isabella since edited pictures are banned. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The picture is done. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just copy the codes from other well-organized character pages (like her.) and I will later rate your story, it will take long though. YGO Fic Title "A Centi-Duelist Tournament" Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Question In the chat yesterday, you asked me to make a zombie Ferb. What would he look like? Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 18:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 19:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the picture! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 22:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Last time Okay... I will... What's a Plot? (talk) 13:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Glad but confused I took the horrid youtube video down. The meeting will start tomorrow, but I will just put it on a NORMAL page, and make a template to tell people not to read unless they're part of the meeting. The mashupovie was uncanceled because of a little insperation from Tpffan. It's like a kitty in a 03:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: On the wiki, or might as well on the pf-users wiki. It's like a kitty in a 03:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) #Editable Page ((EDIT) This wiki) #I live in Eastern Time. #EDIT: 10:00am. It's like a kitty in a 05:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) MASHUPMOVIE MESSAGE *beep* Please go here for mashupmovie meeting. http://meeting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Agent P Rocks2272 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Testing Drown in the void of darkness and perish in the face of your worst nightmare! 00:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Drown in the void of darkness and perish in the face of your worst nightmare! 00:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think i tried to end the chat, but accidently blocked you. sorry. Jisu off line THX OHH KAY THNK U SO MUCH!!! Should I contain ALL of it? No language just the brief parts? The EPIC mouse siad this READ :P :D :O RE PLY kay Okay, but the link to ur Talk Page not work :\ About the December 13th dark stuff contest...MY ENTRY IS HERE. Here is the link to the Filing Cabinet Wiki page with my picture and a link to where the pic is from: Assimilation...Resistance is Futile... (not really) Enjoy! :D (Tiberius64) RE: Two Things The chat is a wikia bug, you'd have to take it up with them. IRC, you have to go to http://webchat.freenode.net and join channel #phineasandferb and #pffanon (To join both at once, it's #phineasandferb,#pffanon no spaces, only a comma). You need to be registered to join #phineasandferb, so type /msg nickserv register PASSWORD EMAIL Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Appearance I need your appearance for my christmas drawing-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 01:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I dont need a picture just a description-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 04:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep thanks :D-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.]] 04:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm On His Wiki Okay DT. I've gotten on DD's wiki. Travisplatypus (talk) 07:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can't Make It to the Meet:p So far I've only done one fanfic- Phineas and Ferb: Are Foriegn Exchange Students Dangorus? (sorry about the lack of link- i'm editing via phone at the moment) the oc in that is Andromeda (Andy). Sorry I couldn't make the first meet- this 'fan fic' will be Fantastic-there are none others like it:) AlexCat (talk) 01:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Time Zone Pacific. AKA the best time zone. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 14:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Time Zone Hello. Well, most probably it will be hard to me to attend at a meeting, because my time zone is GMT+2(you know, that's time in Europe). And now, the answer to those questions: *Lightsabers :D *The only story I have and it's not finished: Three isn't a Crowd. *No. *I don't remember right now. Cheers, "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Time zone Im in Eastern Standard Time, so I'm ahead of you. :P And there's a possibility I won't be able to make it, what time are we planning on doing this? [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.'']] 03:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC)